1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a position detection device, an apparatus using the same, an exposure apparatus, and a device manufacturing method using the same and, more particularly, to a technique suitably used when the position information of an object is detected on the nanometer order, and the surface of the object is optically processed using the position information, or a microstructure on the object surface is inspected.
Also, the present invention relates to a technique suitable for an apparatus for detecting the position information of an object such as a mask, wafer, or the like with high precision by observing images of alignment marks formed on the object, aligning the object on the basis of the detected position information, and manufacturing a device or the like in a projection exposure apparatus which is used in the manufacture of various kinds of devices such as semiconductor ICs, LSIs. CCDs, liquid crystal panels, magnetic heads, and the like using the step-and-repeat or step-and-scan method.
2. Related Background Art
In recent exposure apparatuses for manufacturing devices, higher-precision alignment systems are required for aligning a wafer and reticle relative to each other in the exposure apparatus as the resolution of the pattern image to be projected becomes higher. Especially, the exposure apparatus must obtain both a high-resolution pattern to be projected and high-precision position information.
Conventionally, in an optical working tool (micro-working tool) for manufacturing a device by sequentially forming electronic circuit patterns on an object surface (silicon surface), an inspection tool for inspecting a microstructure such as a molecular structure or the like on the object surface, and the like, a position detection device for detecting the position information of the object is used, and driving of the object is controlled using the obtained position information.
In position detection devices used in the manufacture of devices disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Nos. 4-267536, 4-186716, 8-321454, and the like, alignment marks formed on the object surface are irradiated with alignment light, optical images of the alignment marks are detected using an observation system (TV camera, and the like), and the detected images are subjected to image processing to detect the position information of the object.
Also, in a position detection device disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 7-270123, a diffraction grating is disposed on the object surface, and the position information of the object is detected using in-th-order diffracted light produced by the diffraction grating.
In the position detection device that obtains the position information of the object by optically detecting the positions of the alignment marks formed on the object surface, the detection precision is limited by a spread of optical images arising from the wavelength of alignment light, manufacturing errors of an alignment detection system, aberrations of the alignment optical system, and the like, and it is very hard to obtain precision on the subnanometer order.
Also, even in exposure on the nanometer order, since the detection precision of the alignment optical system has the above-mentioned limitations, it is very hard to obtain precision on the subnanometer order.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a position detection device, which detects the position information of the object by bringing a probe close to a near field formed on an object surface upon irradiation of pumping light onto an alignment mark formed on the object surface, and detecting scattered light based on the near-field light obtained at that time, and is suitable for a micro-working tool used in the manufacture of semiconductor elements, a microstructure inspection tool for inspecting the microstructure of the object surface, and to provide an apparatus using the same, an exposure apparatus, and a device manufacturing method using the same.
In order to achieve the above object, a position detection device according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement. That is, there is provided a position detection device for detecting a position of an object, comprising irradiation means for irradiating pumping light onto an alignment mark formed on a surface of the object, a probe for detecting near-field light that has been pumped in the vicinity of the alignment mark upon irradiation by the irradiation means, and detection means for detecting position information of the object on the basis of the near-field light detected by the probe.
In order to achieve the above object, a working apparatus according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement. That is, there is provided a working apparatus for detecting position information of a member to be worked using a position detection device, which detects a position of an object, and comprises irradiation means for irradiating pumping light onto an alignment mark formed on a surface of the object, a probe for detecting near-field light that has been pumped in the vicinity of the alignment mark upon irradiation by the irradiation means, and detection means for detecting position information of the object on the basis of the near-field light detected by the probe, and working a surface of the member to be worked using the position information.
In order to achieve the above object, an evaluation apparatus according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement. That is, there is provided an evaluation apparatus for detecting position information of a specimen to be evaluated using a position detection device, which detects a position of an object, and comprises irradiation means for irradiating pumping light onto an alignment mark formed on a surface of the object, a probe for detecting near-field light that has been pumped in the vicinity of the alignment mark upon irradiation by the irradiation means, and detection means for detecting position information of the object on the basis of the near-field light detected by the probe, and inspecting the specimen to be evaluated using the position information.
In order to achieve the above object, an exposure apparatus according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement. That is, there is provided an exposure apparatus for detecting position information of an object to be exposed using a position detection device, which detects a position of an object, and comprises irradiation means for irradiating pumping light onto an alignment mark formed on a surface of the object, a probe for detecting near-field light that has been pumped in the vicinity of the alignment mark upon irradiation by the irradiation means, and detection means for detecting position information of the object on the basis of the near-field light detected by the probe, and exposing a surface of the object using the position information.
In order to achieve the above object, an exposure apparatus according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement. That is, there is provided an exposure apparatus which detects position information of an object to be exposed applied with a resist using a fine alignment system, aligns the object to be exposed using a signal from the fine alignment system, and forms a pattern by irradiating exposure light onto a surface of the object, the fine alignment system comprising irradiation means for irradiating pumping light onto an alignment mark formed on the object to be exposed or a substrate on which the object to be exposed is placed, a probe for interacting with a near field pumped in the vicinity of the alignment mark, an optical detector for receiving near-field light present in the near field using the probe, control means for obtaining position information of the object to be exposed using a signal from the optical detector, and drive means for aligning the object to be exposed by driving the object on the basis of a signal from the control means.
In order to achieve the above object, an exposure apparatus according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement. That is, there is provided an exposure apparatus for irradiating exposure light onto a surface of an object to be exposed applied with a resist to form a pattern on the surface, wherein near-field light is used as the exposure light.
In order to achieve the above object, an exposure apparatus according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement. That is, there is provided an exposure apparatus for irradiating exposure light onto a surface of a substrate applied with a resist to form a pattern on the surface, wherein the apparatus uses different exposure means on the basis of a type of microstructure of a pattern.